Secrets within
by kas7
Summary: What if Lucas had a different childhood? would the others accept the truth?
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Secretes Within

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the Seaquest or Dark Angel.

****

Notes: You don't have to know anything about Dark Angel to read this story. Everything shall be explained.

In this crossover, I had to change both shows to make it work. But there aren't that many changes.

****

Author notes: I'm still working on this setting and universe, so there will be more stories based on this crossover in the future. Hope you like them.

****

Setting: AU/ crossover with Dark Angel

o o o

__

18 December 2008

A full moon rose over a white blanketed meadow. In the distance, a dark wall of pine rises into the crisp, blue-black night. The landscape is serene, tranquil.

Suddenly a young girl, eight years old appears, running for all she's worth. Her hair is close-cropped, a military buzz. She is wearing only a nightgown, no shoes. Her bare feet blast through the snow as she powers across the open meadow.

A chopper appears as it's spotlight moves across the ground like a death ray, searching left and right among the trees. Finding nothing, it moves on, still searching.

The little girl, Max, watches as it disappeared, before she began to run again.

As she reaches the tree-line just as the spotlight sweeps over again. It slashes bright light through the branches, then moves away. She looks up, taking deep, controlled breaths, then runs.

A few meters away, a pack of snowmobiles came slashing through the trees, their engines whining, ridden by black-clad soldiers wearing night-vision goggles and carrying rifles, searching for the missing children.

Max runs through a thicket of trees into a clearing, careful of not being seen by anyone, as she made her way to the others, who were concealed behind logs and tree trunks..

Max joins them wordlessly, exchanging hand signals with the oldest boy, Zack. There are eight of them, all about the Max's age, except for two older boys. They have the same severe haircuts. Like Max, they are not dressed for the cold, but they don't seem affected by it.

Max walked closer up to them, as she did, she noticed the black mark on each of their necks. Unconsciously, she raised her hand to the back of her neck, touching the mark that they all wore. It wasn't just a mark, it was a bar-code.

They all tensed when they heard someone coming, Max quickly hid behind the logs, hiding from view.

No one spoke as they listened to the running footsteps coming closer and closer.

Zack the oldest, looked through a gap, and noticed that it was one of them. Giving everyone the signal, they all stood up, revealing themselves to the unknown person.

Max looked at the boy, aged six, and smiled in relief when she saw it was Lucas. As Lucas walks closer, he clasp hands with Max, in a sign of a friendship.

The children look across the meadow, hoping to see more coming, but Lucas is the last.

In the distance they could hear the familiar sounds of gunfire as the sounds of snowmobiles grows steadily louder.

Zack drew their attention back to him as he pointed at his wrist, an imaginary watch, before making a slashing sigh with his hand. Telling everyone that they had just ran out of time.

With powerful hand signals he separated the children into escape-and-evade teams, two to a team. The kids nod quickly to Zack and head off, running through the trees in their teams of two.

Max and her new partner, Lucas, remained behind with Zack, as Max indicated that she didn't want to leave Zack alone, but he reiterates the order with sharp hand signals.

Lucas remained still, watching his older brother and sister argue with their hands and knew that no one was going to win, they were both equally stubborn, and with each passing second, he knew that the chances of being caught increased.

Finally, Lucas pulled Max by the arm, telling her to leave. Lucas saw Zack smile as Max reluctantly agreed. Lucas and Max, sadly turned around, leaving Zack alone.

o o o

__

Meanwhile, in a building only a few meters away...

Black-clad guards drag a struggling child, who's been recaptured, toward an imposing building, some sort of research facility. They notice a figure standing by the near the door, and nodded their heads, before entering the building.

The figure nodded before turning his attention back to the forest as he noticed the lights of an approaching jeep. The man, aged in his early thirties, raised a walkie-talkie with one hand, keeping the other buried in his pocket. He scanned the dark forest as he spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"This is Lydecker, I want you to capture if you can, but if any of them make it to the perimeter, you are to terminate. Is that understood?" Security chief, Donald Lydecker ordered.

Lydecker heard the familiar sound of the radio's crackling noise just before a voice could be heard.

"Confirming, Sir, you're giving an order?" the voice asked, more questioning than confirmation.

Lydecker looked around at the dark forest before bring the radio up, holding the button down as he answered.

"I'll take responsibility. If they reach the outer fence....shoot to kill," Lydecker ordered, before climbing into the car as it parked next to him.

Lydecker nodded his head, giving the driver permission as they roared off into the woods.

o o o

__

Somewhere in the woods.

Max and Lucas sprint through the trees. No one saying anything as they focus on their surroundings.

They begin to slow down as they reached a fence, topped with barber wire. They quickly scanned the area, hoping to find an easy way over the fence.

Lucas pointed to the tree, Max nodded her head in agreement.

Lucas smiled before he began to climb a nearby tree. Because of his small body, it made it easier to run out along one of the tree's limb, before he jumped out into space... planting his hands on the top row of the wire before doing a gymnast's vault over it, into a perfect dismount in the snow.

Max looked at her young brother, who now stood on the other side of the fence, with a smirk on his face. Max just shook her head in amazement.

Lucas watched as Max quickly climbed the tree, following his moves exactly. He watched as she landed on the ground with ease.

"Show off," Lucas said as he pouted.

"You wish," Max said as she smiled.

o o o

__

Not far from Lucas and Max...

A trooper, dressed in black-clad, lay silently as he looked through his night-vision scope. Because of the thermal signatures it made the two children at the fence look like luminous ghosts in a green landscape.

Seeing his chance, his finger moved to the trigger of his rifle, as his eye never left the two children.

Before he could fire, he was tackled from the side by a blurring shape. He hit the ground and struggled to raise his weapon.

Seeing what the trooper was trying to do, Zack quickly knocked the weapon out of the trooper's hands with a kick.

Before the weapon could even touch the ground, Zack swung a hunk of broken branch onto the trooper, sending the trooper onto the ground, unconscious.

o o o

At the fence..

Max scanned the area, her eyes stopping when she looked through the fence where she saw black figures surrounding Zack.

o o o

__

The other side of the fence...

Zack ducked as one of the troopers fired a tazer dart at him. The tazer dart flew passed him, embedding itself in a soldier behind him. Zack watched as the soldier shook as he was jumpstarted by the 150, 000 volts of electricity.

Wasting no time, Zack quickly hit the tazer-firing soldier with a log, before leaping towards another. As he tackled the one soldier, he failed to see the five troopers appear, each one holding tazer guns.

Zack saw the troopers, as they fired the tazers simultaneously... nothing having much option, he ducked and twisted, trying to doge them, but... one of the darts hit him.

Zack looked down at the dart, that had embed itself in his chest, before looking at the men in front of them. He fell to the ground, convulsing as electricity ran through his body.

Two of the troopers walked up closer, raised their guns, firing at close range.

Zack fell down, making spasmodic snow angels on the snowy ground as his body continued to convulse.

o o o

Max and Lucas watched in horror as Zack was surrounded by the soldiers.

Lucas just couldn't believe it, Zack was captured.

Lucas looked at Max with fear-filled eyes, before he grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the heartbreaking site. Knowing that there was nothing that they could do to save Zack and they knew that they had to go or else land up like Zack.

Max kept her gaze on her fallen brother as she was being pulled away, she didn't want to leave, but knew that she had to.

With a heavy heart, Max turned around, knowing this is what Zack wanted, as they began to run.

They sprint across a clearing and over a frozen pond toward the sheltering woods beyond. They could hear the light buzz in the distance and knew that the chopper was near. They could see the light in the distance and knew that they were they were using the searchlights to find them.

Max, trailing Lucas by a few feet, till the ice beneath her give way as she fell into the freezing water.

"Max!" Lucas cried as he heard the ice break, followed by the splashing water.

Lucas carefully walked closer to his sister, lying on the ice so that he could get closer. He slowly crawled closer, stretching his hand out for her to grab.

Max's head went under the water, her eyes large as she tried to surface. She gasped as she surfaced, coughing out the water that had entered her lungs while trying to breathe in the air she desperately need.

"Grab on!" Lucas ordered.

Max grabbed Lucas's hand, slowly pulling herself up out of the hole...but the edge broke away, causing her to fall back into the icy water.

Lucas looked up at the sound of snowmobiles and saw the spotlight raking through the woods toward them. Max noticed it too, and knew it was to late for her, but not for her younger brother.

"Go on... GO!" Max shouted, encouraging her brother to leave.

"No, we need to stick together," Lucas pleaded.

"Go, Lucas. I'll find you," Max promised.

Lucas looked back at his older sister, not really wanting to leave her alone.

Knowing that he would not leave, Max took a deep gulp of air, and disappeared beneath the waters surface.

"MAX!" Lucas cried, but she was gone.

He looked up to see soldiers running towards the fence. Some of them were kneeling as they raised their rifles.

Knowing that if he didn't move, it would mean recapture, or even worse, death. Lucas looked back at the icy water, but couldn't see anything.

With one last glance, Lucas sprinted to the woods. As he did, he felt the warmth of the light just as the spotlights found him.

He could hear the rifles going off from the distance, just before the snow exploded around him as the bullets missed him, hitting the snow instead.

Lucas kept on running, his breathing, deep and regular. He ran like a machine, no stumbling, no wasted motion.

He just passed the tree-line as the bark from a nearby tree was blasted off as a bullet hit.

He headed further into the woods, knowing that he needed to run, to get away. He didn't know where he was running to, but he knew what he was running from.

Lucas ran faster as he heard the engine sounds of the snowmobile begin to face. He still had a few seconds lead, but it wasn't good enough.

He was paying to much attention to the noises behind him, that he failed to pay attention before him. He saw the lights just as he ran onto the road, and knew it was to late.

His mistake was to try and stop instead of running.

He didn't even have time to move before the car hit him head on, causing him to fly onto the windscreen, before rolling back onto the snowy ground...

o o o

__

Moments before...

Lawrence Wolenczak was irritated. His wife had once again been crying over not being able to have children. Who wanted children at this day and age was a wonder to him. To him, children were a waste of time, a waste of money.

He looked at the clock to see that he was running late.

"Great, just great!" Lawrence moaned as he increased the speed.

He looked down at the clock again and moaned, increasing the speed once again. As he looked up, he looked on in horror as he saw a six year old child run onto the road.

His foot slammed down on the brake, but knew it wouldn't do any good. He saw the fear in the child's blue eyes, just before he heard the felt the sickening jerk as he crashed into the tiny body.

He heard the child's body crash into the windscreen, as he came to a stop. Sending the child on the cold ground.

Lawrence's knuckles were white from holding the wheel so tightly. He couldn't move as he tried to control his breathing as his heart pounded against his chest.

"The child!" Lawrence exclaimed in realization.

His hand shock so badly that it took him a while to open the door. As he stood up, his body still trembled as he made his way to the still form.

As he looked in front of the car, he saw a child lying motionless on the cold icy road. His skin was turning a greyish blue. Lawrence looked at the child, and noticed that the child didn't have any shoes, the only clothing was a hospital gown.

He looked around the woods but saw nothing. He had know these woods for years, and knew there wasn't any hospital in the area.

He looked down at the helpless child and made his decision before anyone could see what he had done. Lawrence kneeled down slowly picking up the motionless body.

The boy's skin was icy to the touch and Lawrence wondered who would ever let a child run around only in a hospital gown.

Not wasting anytime, he slowly got up, careful not to do anymore damage as he placed the child on the backseat of his car.

He looked around, making sure that no one had witnessed the accident, before he got into the car, before driving off.

As he was driving, he looked at the boy and he just couldn't help but smile. He had found the answer to his problem.

o o o

The end...


	2. waken

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author notes: I'm so, so, sorry. My computer crashed and it took forever to get a new hard drive (And stupid me forgot to make backups!). So I lost all of my notes and ideas on these stories. When I got the new hard drive, I had to pack. I'm now in the city so that I can study at college. I didn't have internet, but I finally found a place that does. It also helps that I get to go home once a month.

Story notes: Everything will be explained. This chapter is just to explain a few things, but I'm going to carry on. I do have a few ideas for other stories with this setting. At the end of this chapter I'm going to explain the Dark Angel program for extra info.

Just want to thank everyone for their reviews, sorry for the long delay, and here's the next chapter. Hope you like.

_o__ o o_

_"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive." - Sir Walter Scot_

_o__ o o_

Lawrence smiled as he saw the private hospital come into view. He knew that he had power over them because he donated large sums of money to them.

As soon as the car stopped he quickly got out, knowing that every second was important.

As Lawrence touched the child he was shocked at how cold the child was. Quickly getting over the shock he carefully picked him up, carrying him carefully in his arms so that he didn't cause any more damage.

He knew that the chances of the boy living were slim, but he had to try.

Lawrence moved quickly as he entered the hospital.

Everyone knew who he was, so no one tried to stop him as he walked passed the nurses office, already knowing where to go.

He quickened his pace as he saw the familiar office.

Luck was on his side as he saw that the door was open.

"Lawrence! What happened?"

Lawrence looked up to see a man in his late fifties. His dark hair matched his dark brown eyes. His skin was pale, as if it never saw the sun. He wore brown pants with a light blue top which was hidden under his white lab coat.

"James I need you to save this boy!"

Doctor James McDysan looked at the small child in Lawrence's arms and knew he had to move fast.

"PREPARE FOR SURGERY!" James shouted to the nurse.

Lawrence carefully laid the boy carefully down onto the table.

"What happened?" James asked as he began to examine the unconscious child.

"I hit him, he just ran onto the road," Lawrence said as he saw the damage that he did.

James saw that Lawrence was having a difficult time.

"Lawrence, go and wait outside. I'll do what I can," James ordered.

Lawrence walked out as the room began to fill with nurses.

With all the adrenaline leaving his body, Lawrence sat down heavy on the hospital chair in the waiting room. He looked down into his hands and was shocked to see blood on them.

"No, not again," Lawrence pleaded as he closed his eyes.

He just could believe how everything in his life went wrong. He grew up in a middle class family, worked hard during school and married his high school sweetheart. Cynthia had such life in her, she always made him smile. They both had the same goals, the same dreams. Everything was so perfect.

A sad smile formed on his face as he remembered how wonderful his wife used to be.

He opened his eyes as he began to stare at the blood again. Anger filled him as he remembered how everything changed.

He remembered that day when everything went wrong. He remembered he was working on his plans to build a power pant when Cynthia announced that they were going to have a baby. He remembered how happy they were, how foolish they were.

The first few months they had researched everything there was on children, they even had a library in their house on children.

He still remembered the room, which was painted in a pale blue, with pictures of cartoon characters painted on it. Cynthia wanted the room to be bright and cheerful, but they decided that blue would be best, especially since they painted the ceiling so that it looked like the sky. He remembered Cynthia saying that this room would be good enough for their little angel.

Eight months later, the child was born, only there were some problems. He paid the hospital; he even had specialists flow in. But not even money could save a dying child.

He could still remember the child's little hand, it was so precious, so innocent...and there was nothing that he could do.

The day of the funeral was the day everything changed. Cynthia became withdrawn; her passion for work and life was gone. Lawrence knew that he didn't just burry his child, he buried his wife and a little bit of him too. After five years of going through depression, his wife started to live again. But gone was his soul mate. Instead was a shell of what the woman used to be. He had changed too. He knew it but he couldn't, wouldn't, change back to his old self. He didn't want to have other children. He didn't want to waste money; he didn't want to waste time by caring for them. He just wanted to work, to finish his research. He became focused on his work, not caring who he hurt, as long as he got his work done. His principles changed, he became goal orientated. He needed to work, to get money, to get power so that he could work.

Now, ten years after the death of his child, he was sitting in the same hospital, waiting to hear the fate of another child.

He couldn't believe how everything turned out, but he knew that if the child could survive, even though he didn't believe that the boy would, he would take care of the boy.

Lawrence was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear James enter the room.

"Lawrence, I need to tell you something amazing!" James said as he sat down next to Lawrence.

Lawrence looked at the smile on James's face and knew the kid was alive. With a sigh of relief he looked at his watch and saw that he had been sitting there for three hours.

"The boy made it?" Lawrence asked in surprise as he looked at James.

"Yes," James said quickly

"Is there permanent damage?" Lawrence asked, hoping that there wouldn't be.

"No, that's what's so interesting. The child is not normal," James answered excitedly.

"What?" Lawrence said in disbelief.

"If you had hit a normal child, he would be dead. But he's not. The child…It's like someone implanted a unique DNA." James said in awe.

"Unique?" Lawrence asked, not quiet understanding.

"It's so different! I can't explain it, but it's like someone enhanced the human body. I mean, what I'm trying to say is that somebody was playing with the human DNA and found a way to improve us!"

"So you are saying that the boy that I this is..."

"Genetically engineered," James concluded.

"But what does that mean?" Lawrence asked as his mind was working overtime.

"It means that boy isn't a normal little boy. It means that he isn't really human...It's better than a human," James blabbed, still unable to believe it.

"But..." Lawrence didn't really know what else to say, he was still shocked.

"Lawrence, think of it. Somebody has re-designed the human body. That 'boy' is healing himself; he has the power to heal himself faster than a normal human can. It's incredible. Just think of all the tests that we can do, think of all the research...think of all the information we can get for it," James said in awe.

"He also has a barcode," James said as he just remembered that fact.

"Menaticore?" Lawrence asked.

He had heard a lot about Menaticore, it was supposed to be a highly classified organization that the government didn't even know of. It was all rumors but he had a few resources that the government didn't have. He knew that there was a group of scientists who wanted to design a perfect solider, but not everyone believed in the idea. So no funds were given and the group disappeared.

"From what I heard yes, they finally did it. I need to tell them that we have this thing. We can experiment on it, see what else they did. This is excellent!" James said in excitement.

Lawrence snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what James meant.

"What do you mean by experiments?" Lawrence asked.

"Well, we can see how it responds to different things, like how long it will heal, how it will react to different drugs, how it functions! I mean, we have a live experiment on our hands, Lawrence, and no one can report it because I bet that this will be classified. And just think of what we can learn!" James said as he began to think of everything.

Part of Lawrence wanted to find out all these things too, this was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity...yet, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No, I'm taking the boy with me. It's too dangerous, we must wait. In the meantime I want you to delete the death certificate of my son. I want to take that boy and pretend that it is my son," Lawrence ordered.

"But..." James pleaded.

"No, I'm taking that boy with me!" Lawrence demanded.

James knew better than to mess with Lawrence, but he just couldn't just let this slip through his fingers.

"But…"

"James, NO!" Lawrence replied angrily.

"Why?" James asked in desperation.

"My wife wants a child. She will have this one," Lawrence replied emotionless.

"But Lawrence, think of the research!" James pleaded.

"No, I'm taking the boy home with me." Lawrence demanded.

"But he might be dangerous," James said reluctantly.

Lawrence shook his head.

"You tell anyone, I'll make sure it's the last you do. But if you remain silent, I'll let you do some tests. Just not now," Lawrence promised.

James nodded, knowing that if he continued he would lose the chance forever.

"What room is the boy in?" Lawrence asked.

"Four nineteen," James replied with a sigh.

Lawrence nodded before he left the disappointed Doctor. He didn't know why, but at that moment, he just couldn't see a child being experimented on.

o o o

Lucas could hear the sounds of machines in the distance; he didn't even have to open his eyes to know that. His mind wondered over his life as he tried to wake up...

_Zack was the oldest, immediately making him the leader. Max was second in command, but she was their big sister, always looking after them. They were all close. They weren't supposed to have names, but Max didn't agree, so they secretly named each other. They were always careful not to use their names around the guards as that would mean severe punishment and re-programming. That would also mean stricter rules, and more surveillance._

_Everyone morning would start the same way. They would line up in a straight line, saluting their leaders. Then they would march in unison as they listened to their commanders. After that they would train._

_He could remember being on a treadmill, wired and taped up with every kind of sensing device, but worse was the tube taped in his mouth as they monitored his breathing as he ran._

_After the tests they would march through the hallways, in their grey pajama-like fatigues, to their next training session. They would be split up, some kids doing push-ups, others in a martial drill, others in a hand-to-hand combat training._

_He never liked the hand-to-hand combat training, especially since they would be made to fight each other. He remembered the day he had to fight Max. She had always been better at fighting. On some days he could block her blows, but she always managed to deliver a blow that he would miss. He could remember the one day she broke four of his ribs with one punch._

_After their training they would have class, where an instructor would stand against a large screen, gesturing with a pointer, to a tactical diagram making them learn knew ways to attack. They also had three words drilled into their minds everyday...Duty, Discipline, Teamwork._

_Every now and again they were given a mission where they had to combine their training and work as one. They were given their details, and their orders. _

_He still remembered the day that made everything change. It was supposed to be a routine scan. They were given their guns and army fatigues. They were prepared for what was supposed to happen...but that's when it went wrong. _

_Lydecker__ wanted to see how they would cope with the unexpected. They were greeted with a surprise tactical advantage team, which lead to the death of X5-462. They were all shocked. They didn't expect Lydecker to kill them on a training exercise. It wasn't even a real mission... _

_He could still remember the first day they realized that staying at Menaticore would mean their deaths. That's when they realized Menaticore's mistake. They were trained as soldiers, they were trained to survive and staying at Menaticore contradicted their rule to survive. That's when they began to find out if there was anything outside the fence._

_Their day came when Max and the others were ordered on a real mission to eliminate a target. That's when they saw that there was life outside Menaticore. That's when Zack decided on the escape. Everyone agreed, mostly because Zack was their leader and they trusted him._

_Now he wasn't sure escaping was such a good idea. He didn't want to escape; he didn't know what lay outside the Menaticore boundaries. Menaticore was all he knew. He was never allowed on a mission outside the fence before, he only heard the tales the others, who had been outside, told them. Now, he would not even have the chance to experience the outside world. They had failed..._

_o__ o o_

Lucas opened his eyes and noticed the white ceiling, finding it strange he quickly scanned the room. His gaze stopped at the man on his right.

"I see that you are awake," Lawrence answered.

Lucas didn't answer.

"I'm Lawrence Wolenzcak, I'm the one who found you. You are in a hospital," Lawrence explained.

Lucas remained silent, not really knowing what to expect as he looked at Lawrence.

"You've been in an accident, but you will be fine in a week," Lawrence explained.

Lucas kept his eyes trained on Lawrence, looking to see if Lawrence was lying or not.

"What is your name?" Lawrence asked.

"X5-456," Lucas answered immediately, knowing that any delay would mean punishment.

"X5? I don't know much on this. Do you have another name to go on?" Lawrence asked.

"X5-456!" Lucas hissed.

Lawrence nodded, he looked at Lucas again.

"You don't have to be afraid X5. When you are better, I'm taking you home with me, to my wife and home," Lawrence explained.

Lawrence was surprised to see confusion in Lucas's eyes.

"What is a wife?" Lucas asked carefully, not really knowing if he was going to be punished for asking a question.

Lawrence was taken back when he heard the question. He looked at Lucas's face, but it didn't reveal anything. Not even the eyes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Lawrence answered, already regretting his choice.

Lucas didn't really understand what the words wife or home meant, but he suddenly realised that he was not going back to Menaticore. He was both relieved and frightened.

He was a solider; he was trained to follow his orders. He suddenly realised that he was alone in an unknown territory without orders. He didn't know who he could trust or what he had to do. He never had been in this position before and for the first time in his life, he was truly alone.

O o o

To be continued…

Notes on Dark Angel-

As children they were part of a highly classified genetic enhancement project. Seven children were trained in a deeply secluded compound to use their superhuman powers. At a young age they escaped the compound and made their way in the world.

Basically there was a part of the government who wanted to create the perfect soldier, so they took babies and preformed "tests" on them making them better by mixing their DNA with animals. For example, someone had some Cat DNA which allowed them to move quickly and it enhanced their eye vision so that they could see something that a normal person couldn't.

So all these children were like super humans and were trained to be soldiers. But as I explained in the story they were trained, and they were treated badly (Which will mentioned later on in the story;-) They were treated as soldiers, not like children. Showing weakness was not an option. Because this was a military place they were given names, but code names.

Anyway I can't explain more as this will spoil the rest of the story, but everything will be explained as the story goes on. If you have any questions please fell free to ask.

Again I do apologize for the long delay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **don't own them, never have never will have. The poems do not belong to me.

**Notes: **Sorry for the long delay again. Also, sorry about the title mistake, English is not my strong point. I just want to thank everyone for their reviews.

KatKnits00 -thanks for the review

Kiddo- Thank you so much for the review, hope you like what I have planned for this story.

Sarah - I hope you like what I have planned, and yip Lucas doesn't know a lot of things...for now. As for Seaquest, it will be in the next chapter, I just need to explain a few things about Lucas.

wolenczak2004 - glad you like the crossover, hope you like the rest of the story.

Simon- thank you for the review and for pointing out the mistake. I really need to buy a dictionary.

Little Nemo- thanks for the review and don't worry I'll be writing loads.

Shelly- no way, you also planned on writing this crossover! Great minds think alike. I have so many different stories on this crossover in mind; I just have to write them.

lelann37- sorry about the long delay. Hope you like the rest of the story.

anianka - thanks for the review, hope you like the rest.

Zuzanny -sorry about that "end" part in the first chapter, though I was going to finish there but decided against it.

Swasti -thanks for the review.

dolphinology -I'm glad that you like the part with Lawrence. I thought it would be cool to try something different for a change.

Frodo – About the title…oops I made a mistake with the spelling. My English isn't the greatest. Hope you like it. Thanks again for the review.

Amareina -Thank you so much for the review. So you also thought of the crossover, great minds think alike. I thought that making Lucas an X5 would be very cool. I'm also planning on writing an AU on this crossover with Lucas being like Logon, by helping the others.. I also have another idea where Lucas is sent to seaquest to spy on them, but the mission gets harder as he gets to know the crew. Then, he gets an order to terminate one of the crew memebers... I'm planning that one, and the others, but I want to finish this story first.

o o o

**A few hours later…**

Lucas woke in a panic as he battled to breathe, his body was burning and the pain was unbearable. He could feel the sheets clanging to his sweaty body.

"he…help…" the words were barely above a whisper as he tried to call for help.

He tried to move to sit up but was stopped with the restraints. He didn't even remember having them being tied back on.

"Help…me…"

He knew that showing weakness wasn't allowed, but he couldn't help it. The pain was alive, slowly growing inside of him. He felt his body begin to shake and knew immediately what was happening.

"No, please…not now," Lucas pleaded hopelessly.

Lucas knew that there was a side effect with the different types of DNA, he had seen another X5 fall down, her body shaking sure to the seizure. They were ordered to stand at attention, no one allowed to help her. All they could do was stare…

_Lucas looked from the corner of his eye, watching on helplessly as he watched X5-707 screamed in pain as her body continued to convulse. His instincts were to help her, however, he wasn't allowed to, none of them were allowed too. _

_Lucas's eyes immediately looked forward when he heard the heavy boots against the cold, cement floor. He knew it was Lydecker. _

"_What do we have here?" Lydecker demanded he entered the room. _

"_Another default, looks like there's a flaw in this one too," A man answered. _

_Lucas wanted to see who the man was, but he knew that if he was caught staring it would mean punishment. _

"_Take her to the lab, see what's wrong. I want answers," Lydecker ordered as he left the room. _

_Lucas continued to stare in front of him, even when he two guards passed him. He knew that they were taking X5-707 with them. _

_That was the last time he saw 707 again. All they knew was that 707 went to the labs, never to return again. For weeks where weren't any more 'incidents', but they were all watched every carefully. They kept on with their routines; all thoughts about 707 were forgotten. They were soldiers; they weren't allowed to show emotions. _

Lucas's head tossed as the tremors began to worsen. He had the tremors before, but they had never been this bad before….

_It was late at night; everyone was a sleep, everyone but Max and Lucas. _

_They were huddled together in the one corner, far away from the others, not wanted to awake anyone. _

"_Max, what am I going to do?" Lucas asked as he showed her his shaking hands. _

_Max looked at him in fear, as she lifted her own trembling hands. _

"_You too? How long?" Lucas asked in shock. _

"_It started just after 707," Max offered weakly. _

_They sat their in silence, trying to stop their tremors; both knowing that if they couldn't contain it, they would be sent to the labs… the one place everyone dreaded. _

O o o

**Meanwhile**

Lawrence sat outside Lucas's room, not really knowing why he had remained. He just couldn't leave the hospital. He really did have work to do, but he just didn't seem to be able to leave the hospital.

He slowly got up, wincing as his stiff body protested.

"I'm going to make damn sure that they get more comfortable seats!" Lawrence moaned as he moved his body.

He turned to leave but stopped, he didn't know why, but he just really felt the need to see Lucas one last time before he headed home.

He carefully opened the door, not wanting to wake Lucas up. His body froze as he looked at the bed.

Lucas was writhing and twisting against the restraints, his body was soaked…then suddenly everything stopped.

There was no more movement… the room was deadly silent.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed, hoping that someone would hear his cry.

Not wasting any more time, he ran to Lucas quickly feeling for a pulse.

"Please, please be alive…you can't die," Lawrence pleaded.

Finding a pulse he signed in relief…once again, was short lived.

Lawrence watched in horror as Lucas's eyes opened, just in order for them to roll back as the seizers began again.

Lawrence was thankful for the restraints as he held Lucas's head, watching the small body convulse.

"I NEED HELP!" Lawrence yelled.

It seemed like a life time before anyone came. He didn't even hear James talk to him or feel the nurse gently pashing him out the room. All he could focus on was all on the little boy who was suffering in front of him.

He just couldn't get the image out of his head. He thought Lucas was going to be alright, so what went wrong?

O o o

**Hours later…**

Lawrence didn't how he landed back on the uncomfortable hospital seat, but he was. He didn't even know how long he had been sitting there; all he could think about was happened. He couldn't believe what he had seen; he had thought everything was alright. He thought the boy would be alright.

"Lawrence?"

Lawrence lifted his head and opened his tired eyes. He was so tired, but he was too worried to sleep. When his eyes focused, he saw James standing next to him.

"How is he?" Lawrence asked tiredly.

"He's back in ICU, the seizers hampered his recovery," James answered.

"What the hell happened? You said he was healing, you said he would be alright!" Lawrence demanded.

James sat down heavily next to Lawrence before answering.

"There's a flaw in the 'design'. He is still a human, his body is not adjusting to the different DNA strands," James answered.

"What does that mean? Will he die?" Lawrence asked, suddenly afraid.

"If he takes L-Triptophane, it will control the seizures. He will probably suffer from the seizers for the rest of his life. However, if he doesn't take the drug, the next time he has a seizure it would cause serious damage, even death," James explained.

"L-Triptophane? What is that?" Lawrence asked.

"It's a neurotransmitter, which is sometimes used in homeopathy to control seizures. There are other drugs, but this drug is easy to get, and it doesn't lead to questions," James answered.

Lawrence smiled weakly, knowing that James was on his side again.

"Thank you James,"

"You know, I was so caught up in the new research, that I forgot that he is still human, just like us. I'm a doctor, my patients come first. And I nearly broke the rule, 'First do no wrong'," James replied guilty.

Lawrence knew that James was a good man, and that he would come around.

"You're a good doctor, and scientist. The scientist in you wants answers. I do too, but we will just have to wait," Lawrence answered.

James nodded his head.

"Can I visit him?" Lawrence asked, even though he knew he could.

"He's in the same room, he's just on a venerator to help him breathe, but he will recover," James answered.

0 - 0

Lawrence took a deep breath before entering the room.

He sat down next to the bed, as he looked upon the small figure. He looked at the machines next to the bed as he listened to them keep Lucas alive.

He carefully picked Lucas's hand up, placing it into his.

"I don't know why I care for you, but I do. Just get better, you hear me?" Lawrence spoke softly.

**O o o**

Lucas remained in a drug induced sleep for over a week as his body healed. As he slept he could hear a man's voice telling him to fight, telling him to wake up.

Lucas began to fight the heavy fog…as his eyes began to flutter open. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in the same room, and there beside his bed was Lawrence.

"Are you alright?" Lawrence asked.

Lucas nodded his head slightly, too weak to attempt to speak.

"You are going to be alright X5, you suffered from a seizer," Lawrence explained.

Lucas closed his eyes again, not really caring what was happening around him.

Lawrence watched Lucas's breathing evened out, before he picked up the old poetry book that was placed on the small table near the bed. Lawrence knew that James had been in the room, spending time with the kid when he was working.

He smiled as he began to read out loud.

Lucas remained conscious as he listened to Lawrence as he read out loud. He just didn't understand why Lawrence was there, reading to him. There was no purpose to what was happening.

He had never met an adult who took time to speak to him. He had never heard an adult telling him not to worry or to be afraid.

He was a solider, a tool, that was made to take orders and follow them. His whole life was about training and following orders. If he showed weakness he would be punished. If he was afraid, he would be punished. If he showed emotion, he would be punished.

He was supposed to be the perfect solider. A tool that didn't feel, that didn't hurt, that could follow orders without questioning them. So why was Lawrence so worried about his condition? Why was he here reading to him? Confusion filled him as he slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

To be continued... 

Notes: This chapter was just to explain a few more things; Seaquest will be in the next chapter. Sorry about the long delay, I'll try my best to update more sooner.


End file.
